1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire reel carriers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wire reel carrier adapted for use in stringing barbed wire during a fencing operation. Many ranchers and farmers utilize three and four wheeled all terrain vehicles for performing various farming and ranching operations. The present invention allows a single individual to string barbed wire from a roll during a fencing operation by providing a wire reel carrier for attachment to a conventional ATV horizontal cargo rack. To prevent accidents and possible injury to the ATV operator, the present invention provides a safety mechanism which releases the wire roll supporting rod in the event of tangling of the wire or the exertion of other undue forces upon the wire roll supporting rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wire reel carriers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a wire reel carrier is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,031, which issued to E. Parsen on Oct. 9, 1973. This patent discloses a trailer assembly which may be easily converted to carry various sized cable wheels or small construction equipment such as a trencher. The assembly includes an axle portion with a pair of telescopic rear portions, a telescopic tongue portion for pulling the axle portion and a pair of channel-shaped rails for transporting the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,230, which issued to E. Zimmer on Dec. 24, 1974, discloses a wire dispensing dolly which includes a pair of spaced frame rails having a series of aligned notches for supporting a plurality of spaced wire roll supporting rods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,211, which issued to H. Janzen on Feb. 26, 1980, discloses a device for mounting a reel of wire on a truck bed which includes a pair of brackets mountable at opposite sides of the bed and adapted to support an elongated shaft at spaced locations therealong. A friction braking assembly includes a rotatable friction element adapted to be keyed to a reel rotatably supported on the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,096, which issued to A. May on July 13, 1982, discloses a cable laying apparatus for use with agricultural tractors equipped with a rear three-point hydraulically operated hitch. The device includes a supporting frame for lifting, carrying and unwinding heavy spools of barbed wire for laying fences. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,622, which issued to M. Heider on Mar. 20, 1984, discloses a wire roller which includes a wire receiving spool rotatably supported on a frame adapted for securement on a vehicle. An electric motor supported on the frame includes drive means for rotating the spool. The frame may be secured on a vehicle by a clamping assembly including a pair of co-acting clamp jaws. A torque applicator is operatively associated with one clamp jaw for pivotally moving the clamp jaws into clamping engagement on a vehicle bumper.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses a wire reel carrier designed for mounting on the horizontal cargo rack of an all terrain type vehicle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a wire reel carrier for stringing barbed wire during a fencing operation which includes a safety mechanism for releasing a wire spool supporting rod upon occurrence of excessive forces due to tangling of the wire. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of wire reel carriers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such wire reel carriers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.